Original vs Redline Edition
PAGE IS OUTDATED AND WILL BE UPDATED IN NEAR FUTURE Notable differences can be found in the list below Gameplay *Improved graphics and rendering, including Anti-Aliasing & Anisotropic Filtering and re-worked ambiences. *16:10 video format. *The introduction of pickups / powerups. *RPM meter. *Career stats are visible on main menu. *New splash screens to fit the Redline Edition theme. *3 more preset cars are now available to drive before the career campaign. These vehicles are Apachee, Pickup and Hunter. *Host can now kick a player from the lobby. *Host has the ability to stop a lobby before the race starts. *The ability to change the color of the nitrous, as well as AI drivers using different nitrous colors. *Players can now create custom setups for multiplayer sessions. *The difference between grass and tarmac surface is more noticable, especially when the player is driving with supersport wheels in offroad tracks. *Improved missile-sync and impact detection. *No opponents option for Bomb Run. *45 seconds timer for Pass the Bomb. *It's no longer possible to drive before the round starts in Pass the Bomb. *It's now possible to vote in post-race screen, either for restarting or ending the race. *Players who finished a race can now spectate other racing players. *It's now possible to select an ambience in event selection menu. *It's now possible to select any damage level for any game mode. *It's now possible to turn off the damage in Stunt Show, Hold The Flag, Race and Bomb Run. *It's now possible to turn off weapons, change the damage or ambience in Test Drive. *Free mode camera for Test Drive and spectating mode. *editor terrain *Unused ambience sounds have been made available. *feature *Detached car parts now stay on the ground for a short time before vanishing instead of going through the floor. *It's possible for tail lights to de-sync after receiving damage. *Speed limiter is now present on every car, though, this can be disabled. *Players now need to be below 60 km/h to request a recovery. *New hud messages. *Tweaked camera controls, most notably mid-air camera. *Raised target scores on Stunt Show, as well as 10 minutes option. *It's now possible to do 20 lap races. *More intense explosion effects. Career *Career opponents now have full driver names, which are exclusive to career. *Car Theft is noticably harder. The cops are fully armed and tuned an *The player faces THE INCUBATOR in the Final Battle. Vehicles *Hidden vinyl "Polizei" for Spectran has been made available. *New car sorting algorithm. *The Apachee's wrong center of gravity has been fixed. *The Ironhorze's overly high deformation has been toned down. *The Firespitter no longer lacks a collision model. *Mid-engined vehicles like Judge, Apachee have correct engine smoke locations now. *Engine smoke now starts occuring at %50 and gets darker upon receiving more damage. *Car mods now directly appear on car menu without the need of buying them from the career shop. *The acceleration of Spectran, Firespitter and Ironhorze's heavy performance kits have been increased. *Apachee is slightly lighter when its performance kit is installed. *Heavy wrecking kits no longer adds weight to Bornbad, Ironhorze and Judge. *The Bornbad and Pickup's heavy armour kit's strength has been increased. *The Incubator's armour has been increased. *The Apachee's top speed has been increased. *The Hunter, Buster and Cube's top speed have been increased (when maxed out) *Nearly all vehicles have correct wheel sizes, which means no longer clipping wheels. Misc *Improved cheat protection. *Workshop support. *Achievements. *Leaderboards *Russian language support (in-game) *Anti-flood feature for Multiplayer. *to come soon Bug Fixes *The infamous speedbug has been fixed, however it's still possible to enable it in game.dbs. *Fixed "Unknown player" bug. *Camera no longer gets locked after finishing a multiplayer Race event. The strange audio noises have been fixed too. *It's no longer possible to steal rankings of finished opponents in a Race event. Ranking of a player gets fixed once they cross the finish line. *"On the farmers' roof" stunt exploit has been fixed. *Players can no longer use quick chat commands in Single Player. Game.dbs *The ability to disable recovery & auto recovery *The ability to change the gravity *The ability to change the missile ammo *The ability to disable the speed limiter *The ability to enable the "speedbug" *The ability to change the max amount of combo *The ability to disable air control (steering in mid-air) *The ability to allow recovery for every game mode but Pass the Bomb.